Life is Strange: Before the Storm
center|720px Life is Strange: Before the Storm é uma aventura episódica dividida em três partes que serve como prequel de Life is Strange, que se passa três anos antes dos principais eventos do jogo, desenvolvida pelo estúdio localizado em Denver Deck Nine Games e publicado pela Square Enix. Capturas de tela do jogo do recém-lançado site da D9 foram vazadas no dia 1° de junho de 2017. O jogo foi oficialmente anunciado com trailer na E3 2017 no dia 12 de junho de 2017. O Episódio 1, "Despertar", foi lançado em 31 de agosto de 2017. O Episódio 2, "Admirável Mundo Novo", foi lançado em 19 de outubro de 2017. O Episódio 3, "Inferno Vazio", foi lançado em 19 de dezembro de 2017. O jogo foi lançado para Xbox One, PlayStation 4 e PC (Steam).Pronunciamento Oficial do Lançamento (em inglês) A PEGI classificou para maiores de 16 anos e a ESRB para maiores de 18 anos. Uma versão do jogo para Mac e Linux pela Feral Interactive foi anunciada em 14 de março de 2018."Life is Strange: Before the Storm" será lançado para Linux e macOS Você joga com a Chloe Price, uma adolescente de 16 anos, que desenvolve uma amizade inesperada com Rachel Amber, uma garota bonita e popular destinada ao sucesso. Quando Rachel descobre um segredo familiar que ameaça destruir o mundo dela, é sua recém formada amizade com Chloe que dá forças para ela seguir em frente. Agora juntas, as garotas precisam confrontar os demônios uma da outra e encontrar uma forma de superá-los. Loja da SteamLoja da XboxPlayStation Network loja A prequel se passa em maio de 2010, três anos antes dos eventos do primeiro jogo. Pouco depois da mãe da Chloe, Joyce Price, se reunir com o seu futuro padrasto, David Madsen. O jogo destaca a volta dos personagens William Price, Frank Bowers, Nathan Prescott e Victoria Chase, e também a volta de personagens secundários, como o Caminhoneiro. A história foca na vida de Chloe como uma estudante de ensino médio na Academia Blackwell, além da relação entre Chloe e Rachel e os eventos que formaram esse vínculo. Max Caulfield não irá aparecer em Before The Storm, pois o jogo se passa durante o periodo em que a Max está ausente da vida da Chloe; porém, Chloe sentirá sua falta e irá mencioná-la durante todo o jogo. Não haverá o poder de voltar no tempo, então as escolhas serão mais cruciais neste jogo, pois Chloe só poderá contar com sua língua afiada. O estúdio Dontnod irá oferecer a mesma jogabilidade do primeiro jogo da franquia: toda ação terá sua consequência que pode afetar a curto, médio e longo prazo. "Elementos estranhos" podem retornar, mas ainda não se sabe qual a natureza deles. O gerente da comunidade da Square Enix UK (Reino Unido), Toby Palm, anunciou que será "uma história inteiramente nova. Queremos levar o jogador a uma nova jornada e não contar uma história que os jogadores já conheçam o final." FAQ oficial no Reddit (inglês) A história do jogo envolverá mistério com um pouco de investigação, como o primeiro jogo. O estúdio Deck Nine Games afirmou que a história que mais ressonou com eles foi uma que se estendeu confortavelmente em três episódios e levou cerca de 6-9 horas para ser concluída. Eles ouviram o pedido da comunidade de Life is Strange que deseja ver mais de Max Caulfield, e por isso, será lançado um episódio bônus chamado "Despedida", que irá se passar bem antes dos eventos do prequel. Ele irá ser lançado após o Episódio 3; porém, só estará incluído na "Edição Deluxe" do prequel. O estúdio enfatizou ainda que o episódio bônus não terá nenhuma relação com a história do prequel, somente sendo um bônus para aqueles que querem jogar com a Max pela última vez. No dia 10 de agosto de 2017, foi realizada uma transmissão ao vivo no Reddit AMA (Ask me Anything — no português: Pergunte-me qualquer coisa) com membros da Deck Nine Games. Durante a transmissão de perguntas e respostas, os fãs foram informadoos que, "nem os fãs mais dedicados vão saber como Before the Storm irá terminar. Se preparem para ter angústia em fazer escolhas como no primeiro jogo! Nós decidimos bem cedo nos certificarmos de que estamos escrevendo uma história que ninguém conhece o final. Na verdade, a grande maioria dos eventos que ocorrem nos episódios são novos em folha."Isso foi dito por David Hein, o produtor de Before the Storm, no Reddit AMA. Você pode encontrar o tópico original do Reddit aqui (inglês). Na mesma transmissão, os fãs também foram informados que "a volta para Arcadia Bay foi feita especialmente para os fãs que disseram à Square Enix que queriam voltar para Arcadia Bay".Isso foi dito por Zak Garris, escritor principal de Before the Storm, no Reddit AMA. Você pode encontrar o tópico original do Reddit aqui (inglês). thumb|Ferramenta de edição de cenas mostrando parte da cena do casal do piquenique, presente no site da Deck Nine Games.[http://deckninegames.com/technology/ Site da Deck Nine Games, seção de tecnologia] O jogo usa a engine da Unity, que fornece um conjunto de ferramentas autodesenvolvidas denominado StoryForge, com o qual a Deck Nine já tem experiência. Isso é diferente da primeira temporada que usou Unreal Engine 3, que permitia requisitos de sistema mais baixos, e também da segunda temporada, que continuará usando o Unreal Engine em sua nova versão 4. Características Principais *Aventura narrativa influenciada por escolhas e consequências *Finais alternativos que variam de acordo com suas decisões *Sistema de "Bate-boca" - Um modo de conversa por risco/consequência que permite a Chloe usar sua língua afiada para provocar ou convencer *Deixe sua marca no mundo com pichações e desenhos sarcásticos *Escolha as roupas de Chloe e veja como as pessoas reagem *Compras opcionais dentro do jogo. *Cartas para a Chloe - o equivalente da Chloe ao Diário da Max *Trilha sonora marcante com músicas indie licenciadas, e tema original de Daughter História Episódio Um - "Despertar" Em 6 de maio, Chloe Price sai escondida para ver o show da banda Firewalk na antiga serraria, usando insultos para garantir sua entrada. No meio de um confronto com dois caras, ela é resgatada pela colega de escola Rachel Amber. Após se reencontrarem na escola na manhã seguinte, Chloe e Rachel decidem matar aula em um trem de carga que leva elas para o mirante. Após observarem pessoas com um binóculo público, Rachel repentinamente decide ficar bêbada e com a ajuda de Chloe rouba uma garrafa de vinho de um casal ali perto. Após irem para o ferro velho, Chloe confronta Rachel sobre sua mudança de humor. Rachel vai embora e Chloe se depara com o carro que seu pai dirigia quando sofreu um acidente. Mais tarde, Rachel revela que havia flagrado seu pai traindo sua mãe ao usar o binóculo público. Em um ato de fúria, Rachel queima sua foto de família em uma lata de lixo e chuta a mesma com raiva, incendiando uma árvore ali perto. Episódio Dois - "Admirável Mundo Novo" No começo da manhã de 8 de maio, Chloe e Rachel comparecem à uma reunião com o Diretor Wells junto de seus pais, onde Chloe é suspensa/expulsa da Academia Blackwell. Após a reunião, David anuncia suas intenções de morar com Joyce; triste, Chloe vai embora frustrada e chega no lixão. Lá, ela começa a consertar uma caminhonete antiga até que Rachel aparece e conversa com ela por um tempo, antes de ir embora para se preparar para a peça A Tempestade que acontecerá mais tarde naquela noite. Logo depois de Rachel sair, Frank chega e instrui Chloe a ajudá-lo a coletar uma dívida de Drew North invadindo seu quarto na Academia Blackwell. No quarto de Drew, Chloe é flagrada por Mikey e Drew chega logo depois, confrontado pelo chefe de Frank, Damon Merrick. Depois, Chloe se dirige aos bastidores da peça da escola, onde encontra Victoria tentando sabotar a performance de Rachel, ou, se Rachel foi excluída da peça por Wells, Victoria estará se preparando para sua performance. Momentos depois, devido um membro do elenco estar atrasado, Chloe é forçada a assumir o papel na peça ao lado de Rachel. Após a peça, Chloe e Rachel vão juntas para a Casa dos Amber, pretendendo deixar Arcadia Bay naquela noite; porém, quando o pai de Rachel vê que ela está em casa, as duas acabam ficando para o jantar, e uma revelação acerca da mulher misteriosa que Chloe e Rachel viram com o Sr. Amber vem à tona. Episódio Três - "Inferno Vazio" A mulher, Sera, é revelada como a mãe biológica de Rachel e Rachel fica determinada a conhecê-la, apesar das tentativas do Sr. Amber de mantê-la longe da vida de sua filha. Rachel e Chloe decidem encontrar Frank para obter informações sobre Sera, mas não contam com Damon Merrick aparecendo de surpresa no lixão. A conversa desanda e Rachel acaba esfaqueada e hospitalizada. Chloe descobre que o pai de Rachel contratou Damon para manter Sera longe e que sua vida está em perigo, e corre para salvá-la na serraria. Frank chega para salvar as duas de Damon. Sera pede que Chloe não conte para Rachel sobre as reais intenções de seu pai nem sobre o que aconteceu, deixando à Chloe a decisão de mentir para Rachel ou lhe contar toda a verdade. "Despedida" Max e Chloe estão passando mais uma tarde juntas na casa de Chloe sem os pais dela. Em meio a grande bagunça do quarto de Chloe, elas encontram uma antiga fita gravada por elas aos 8 e 9 anos de idade guiando seus "eus" do futuro para um tesouro enterrado. Ao longo da tarde, Max pondera entre contar ou não à Chloe que irá se mudar para Seattle em alguns dias, dividida entre aproveitar sua última aventura com Chloe na casa dela ou correr o risco de estragar tudo dando esta notícia. Novidades *Semelhante à Life is Strange, cada episódio de Before the Storm ocorrerá durante o período de um dia. Os três episódios irão representar três dias consecutivos, assim como no primeiro jogo. *A Deck Nine Games afirmou que um lançamento de Before the Storm para Nintendo Switch não está descartado.Versão de Life is Strange: Before the Storm para Nintendo Switch é uma Possibilidade (inglês) (23 de junho de 2017) *A Deck Nine Games confirmou no Twitter que o jogo terá uma conquista de Platina para PS4.Tweet de @Ash_H_97 (inglês) *Em uma entrevista, o escritor principal Zak Garriss afirmou que os jogadores deviam esperar de 8 a 10 semanas entre os lançamentos dos três episódios, com a esperança da equipe conseguir reduzir essa proporção até o término do desenvolvimento.Espere de 8 a 10 Semanas Entre Novos Episódios de Life is Strange (inglês) (13 de junho de 2017) *A Square Enix estava presente na Gamescom em Colônia, na Alemanha, de 22 a 26 de agosto de 2017, uma semana antes do lançamento do Episódio 1, "Despertar".Site oficial da Gamescom 2017 (inglês) *Foi confirmado que haverá um novo personagem chamado Caleb (dublado por Caleb Couch).Página no IMDB de Before the Storm NOTA: Desde 30/11/2017, Caleb não é mais mencionado na página do IMDB do jogo. *O sistema de diálogo de Before the Storm passou por uma reestruturação. Algumas variantes de respostas ficarão disponíveis para o jogador apenas depois do mesmo interagir com certos objetos ou obter informações em diálogos com outras pessoas.GAMESCOM 17 - Detalhes interessantes sobre Life is Strange: Before the Storm (inglês) (27 de agosto de 2017) (traduzido do russo para o inglês) *''Before the Storm'' é protegido pelo Denuvo na Steam, uma tecnologia anti-trapaça. Foi declarado oficialmente que não deveriam haver problemas relacionados à performance do jogo em razão do Denuvo.Life is Strange: Before the Storm - EULA (inglês) (30 de agosto de 2017) *Em 25 de setembro de 2017, a greve dos dubladores da SAG-AFTRA chegou ao fim depois de 11 meses, abrindo novas possibilidades para as dubladoras originais voltarem no episódio "Despedida", com a produção do mesmo sendo planejada para começar após o término dos três episódios.Empresas de jogos chegam a acordo com dubladores para fim de greve (26 de setembro de 2017) *No dia 30 de novembro de 2017, foi anunciado que Hannah Telle e Ashly Burch irão reprisar seus papéis respectivos no episódio bônus enquanto Rhianna DeVries continuará fornecendo a captura de movimentos para a Chloe jovem. Além disso, a Deck Nine Games confirmou que "Despedida" será lançado no começo de 2018.Atriz original de Chloe volta em capítulo extra de Life is Strange (1 de dezembro de 2017) *Em 13 de dezembro de 2017, publicantes e influenciadores divulgaram uma preview de 20 minutos do Episódio 3.PREVIEW GAMEPLAY EXCLUSIVO - LIFE IS STRANGE BEFORE THE STORM EPISÓDIO 3 em Português PT-BR! (Canal BRKSEdu) Deck Nine Games Em 31 de maio de 2017, foi anunciado que a desenvolvedora de jogos para PlayStation, Idol Minds, havia sido renomeada e a partir desta data seria conhecida como Deck Nine Games. Nesta mesma data, foi revelado que o estúdio havia se associado à uma editora reconhecida (que agora sabemos se tratar da Square Enix). O estúdio foi renomeado após mudar de direção para se concentrar em jogos de aventura com narrativa e junto com o desenvolvimento de uma nova ferramenta chamada StoryForge, que tem como foco "narrativa significante e jogabilidade rica", que funcionaria de maneira semelhante à engine usada pela Telltale Games. StoryForge permitirá a integração de "captura de movimento, narrativa movida por escolhas, música e muito mais". A equipe de desenvolvimento consiste de profissionais de capturas de movimento e artistas cinematográficos que irão trabalhar "em casa".Desenvolvedora de Jogos para PlayStation, Idol Games, é Renomeada e Passa a se Chamar Deck Nine Games, Entra em Parceria com Editora AAA (inglês) (31 de maio de 2017) Capturas de tela do site da Deck Nine Games:Discussão no Reddit por /u/denetii (inglês) Tech_PlayWrite.jpg|Ferramenta de composição de roteiro mostrando aparentemente uma cena arbitrária. Tech_Storyteller_tool-2.jpg|Ferramenta de edição de cenas mostrando parte da cena do casal do piquenique. Tool1.jpg|Editor de vídeo mostrando parte da cena do lixão. Tool2.jpg|Curvas de correção. Tool3.jpg|Quadros-chave de diálogos. Desenvolvimento Início A editora Square Enix escolheu a Deck Nine para desenvolver a prequel de Life is Strange após a ferramenta patenteada pela desenvolvedora, o StoryForge, ter causado uma boa impressão. O desenvolvimento começou em 2016, pelo menos em outubro, utilizando a engine da Unity. Vazamentos e Anúncio Vazamentos de capturas de tela e artes conceituais de um novo jogo apresentando Chloe Price e Rachel Amber, que vieram do site na época recém criado da Deck Nine Games, foram tornados públicos em 1° de junho de 2017.Rumor: fotos de prequel de Life is Strange vazam (1° de junho de 2017). Um dia antes disso, em 31 de maio, a Deck Nine Games revelou que o estúdio havia se associado à uma editora reconhecida (que agora sabemos se tratar da Square Enix) e que estava "focada no desenvolvimento de seu primeiro título, uma nova adição à uma franquia aclamada pela crítica" que seria revelada mais tarde na E3. História Um membro principal da equipe de redação explicou que era importante para a Deck Nine ter certos personagens como Victoria, Nathan, Warren, Alyssa ou Stella de volta no jogo porque eles sabiam que isso significaria muito para os jogadores, com Before the Storm sendo sua última oportunidade de encontrar com estes personagens, e também porque eles queriam mostrar como personagens complexos, como Nathan e Victoria, eram quando mais novos.Discussão no Reddit por /u/IgelRM (inglês) Jogabilidade Na prequel, o diário usado em Life is Strange foi substituído por cartas. O jogador pode ler cartas não enviadas de Chloe para Max, onde ela conta com seus pensamentos o que está acontecendo, substituindo o diário da Max como um assistente adicional à narrativa. Foi feito para conceder ao jogador uma "visão única" da vida de Chloe e de como ela enxerga as pessoas e os eventos à sua volta. É explicado que ela não manda estas cartas para Max porque perdeu as esperanças de que ela possa voltar para Arcadia Bay ou voltar a fazer parte de sua vida. A mecânica de fotos em Life is Strange que permitia que o jogador tirasse fotos opcionais ao longo do jogo para desbloquear conquistas, foi substituída por uma mecânica de graffitis opcionais que permitem que o jogador "deixe sua marca no mundo", criada para ser a habilidade especial de Chloe, como a fotografia era a de Max. O jogador frequentemente tem a chance de escolher o que escrever.E3 Coliseum Panel (14 de junho de 2017) Problemas Sociais Em uma entrevista com o escritor principal de Before the Storm, Zak Garriss, ele explicou que, "agora o privilégio da franquia é abordar questões sociais, falar sobre problemas que são difíceis de se falar, e pegar um jogo e utilizar o que os jogos tem e que outras mídias não possuem para explorar e abrir um diálogo sobre coisas como bullying, depressão, agressão doméstica ou assédio sexual: como é ser um adolescente."Entrevista Life is Strange: Before the Storm — Criando uma História Real Sobre a Vida Adolescente (inglês) (4 de outubro de 2017) Envolvimento da Dontnod Foi declarado que a Deck Nine Games não teve nenhuma consulta ou conselho da Dontnod Entertainment. Desde o começo até o lançamento, a equipe da Deck Nine foi a única por trás do desenvolvimento do jogo, com um pouco de ajuda da Square Enix, incluindo alguns dos desenvolvedores que trabalharam no jogo original. Porém, a Dontnod disponibilizou à eles os assets do jogo e arquivos originais que continham tramas de personagens e cenários. Eles entraram em contato com a Dontnod e voaram para Paris para deixar eles testarem a jogabilidade. O diretor de Life is Strange, Michel Koch, elogiou o trabalho deles e disse à equipe que os fãs iriam adorar seu trabalho.Desenvolvedores de 'Life is Strange: Before the Storm' revelam o motivo pela escolha da prequel (inglês) (4 de outubro de 2017) A Dontnod ainda recebeu agradecimentos especiais nos créditos do primeiro episódio de Before the Storm, que diziam, "Um obrigado muito especial à todos os incríveis desenvolvedores da DONTNOD. É uma honra para nós continuar o belo trabalho que vocês começaram em Arcadia Bay." Rhianna DeVries, que inicialmente fez as capturas de movimento para Chloe Price, agora dubla a personagem, enquanto a dubladora original Ashly Burch voltou para a franquia como membro da equipe de redação, para ajudar a fornecer consistência e autenticidade à versão mais nova de Chloe.Life is Strange: Before the Storm teve muita ajuda da dubladora Ashly Burch (inglês) (14 de junho de 2017) Ashly Burch e outros membros do elenco de dublagem original como Nik Shriner, dublador de Nathan Prescott, não puderam emprestar suas vozes aos personagens por suas participações na greve da empresa SAG-AFTRA.Tweet de Ashly Burch (inglês) (12 de junho de 2017)Tweet de Nik Shriner (inglês) (14 de junho de 2017) Porém, foi declarado que a greve dos dubladores não teve nenhuma influência na história do jogo. Ideias Planejadas :"Nós tínhamos uma cena de bate-boca em que a Chloe batia boca com ela mesma no espelho para explorar a fundo a vulnerabilidade que ela estava sentindo e sua insegurança, e como nós mesmos podemos ser nossos piores críticos e oponentes mais cruéis. Apenas por razões produtivas, tivemos que cortar a cena, mas foi uma das nossas partes de conteúdo favoritas. Teria sido muito bonito e interessante." — Zak Garriss (Escritor-Chefe)=Deck Nine Fala Sobre Cenas Deletadas e Personagens Lésbicas na Prequel de Life is Strange (inglês) (27 de março de 2018) Edições do Jogo thumb|120x120px Temporada Completa A Temporada Completa inclui os Episódios 1, 2 e 3. Passe de Temporada thumb|120x120px O Passe de Temporada inclui os Episódios 2 e 3 e só fica disponível após já se ter comprado o Episódio 1 separado. Edição Deluxe A Edição Deluxe inclui: *Episódios 1, 2 e 3. *Episódio Bônus "Despedida" apresentando Max mais nova (será lançado após o Episódio 3) *thumb|120x120pxModo Mixtape: uma opção no menu principal que permite criar uma playlist das músicas licenciadas do jogo e reproduzi-la durante um momento de descanso dentro do jogo. *Pacote de Trajes: três opções adicionais de roupas que Chloe poderá vestir em certos momentos da história: Punk Doe, Hawt Dawg Man, e Illuminati. *Pré-encomenda: Estilo "Chloe Clássica" e (para usuários de PS4) um tema dinâmico. thumb|center|237x237px Requisitos de Sistema Nota: Sistemas operacionais de 32-bits não serão suportados. Recepção O Episódio 1 teve na maior parte críticas positivas. Before the Storm foi anteriormente criticado por alguns por ser um jogo apenas para Windows, sem suportar Mac ou GNU (baseado no sistema operacional SteamOS) em seu lançamento. Life is Strange foi transportado para Mac e Linux pela publicadora Feral Interactive em 2016, um ano após seu lançamento. Uma versão de Before the Storm para Mac e Linux foi anunciada em 14 de março de 2018. A página brasileira da IGN, atribuiu a NOTA 8 ao jogo. : A prequel traz um final perfeito para uma franquia -- e a única coisa que podemos garantir são lágrimas. : por Thais Stagni, jornalista da IGN Brasil. Análise completa: Episódio 1, Episódio 2 e Episódio 3. Prêmios e Indicações Logo após a E3 2017, Before the Storm recebeu o prêmio de Melhores da E3 pela GamesRadarGamesRadar+Prêmios E3 - nossos melhores e mais emocionantes jogos da E3 2017 (inglês) (19 de junho de 2017) e também foi indicado para o prêmio de Jogo de Aventura pela Hardcore Gamer.Melhores da E3 2017 – Terceiro Dia: Luta, Aventura, RPG, Atirador, Ação (inglês) (21 de junho de 2017) Também foi indicado na categoria Jogos Impactantes pelo The Game Awards 2017.The Game Awards 2017: Lista de Indicados (inglês) (14 de novembro de 2017) Referências à Life is Strange *Chapéu de pirata e tapa-olho (no quarto da Chloe) *Foto de Max e Chloe *Câmera do William (na garagem) *Carteira e cinzeiro da Chloe (no quarto da Chloe) *Antigo celular da Chloe *Bandeira americana da Chloe (na parede de seu quarto e não na janela) *Mixtape que Max fez para Chloe *Carro do William *Caminhonete da Chloe *Arma do Nathan (possivelmente a arma que Nathan carregava consigo) *Grafite "Todos mentem" (no quarto da Chloe) Curiosidades *O jogo faz várias referências à peça A Tempestade de William Shakespeare, tal como os títulos dos episódios e das conquistas desbloqueadas após completá-las. Além disso, a peça está realmente sendo produzida pelo grupo teatral da Academia Blackwell. *O "i" em Life '''i's Strange: Before the Storm'' foi colocado de forma minúscula, ao contrário do título do primeiro jogo.Discussão no Reddit por /u/Fry98 (inglês) O título do jogo original foi atualizado em julho de 2017 e agora os dois títulos estão escritos da mesma maneira. *O título do produto na Steam possuía o "T" em forma maiúscula, ao contrário das formas usuais e até mesmo da descrição do produto na Steam. O título do produto foi atualizado em julho de 2017 e agora está escrito da maneira mais usada no geral. *De acordo com arquivos do jogo, Before the Storm originalmente iria se chamar "Project Dawn" (Projeto Amanhecer, em português); o nome do arquivo da logo do jogo aparece como "ProjectDawn Logo S5-13". Por um período de tempo perto do lançamento do Episódio 1, as pessoas podiam encontrar uma lista para "Life is Strange: Project Dawn" na versão Xbox One do jogo. A versão de desenvolvedor também estava intitulada "Dawn". Este código poderia ter sido escolhido por causa do nome do meio de Rachel: Rachel "Dawn" Amber. *Chamadas de elenco para o jogo sob o título "Project Dawn" foram publicadas em 28 de junho de 2017, procurando duas atrizes femininas para fazer workshop, captura de movimentos e dublar "uma cena altamente dramática para um novo jogo de aventura de uma publicante de jogos AAA." Os workshops, as capturas de movimento e as dublagens para a cena estavam planejados para ser feitos durante os dias 11 e 15 de julho de 2016. Na chamada de elenco, foram usados os nomes "Nikki" e "Jessica" para Chloe e Rachel.Audições para Atrizes Adolescentes em Denver, Colorado, para Novo Jogo em Produção (inglês) AuditionsFree.com (28 de junho de 2017)Audições para Atrizes Adolescentes em Denver, Colorado, para Novo Jogo em Produção (inglês) Shook.com (28 de junho de 2017) "Jessie/Jessica" e "Nikki" aparentemente são os nomes que a Dontnod usava para personagens em pré-produção. Alusões ao nome provisório de Rachel, "Nikki", ainda podem ser encontradas nos arquivos do jogo. *Um Reddit AMA (Pergunte-me Qualquer Coisa) com a Deck Nine Games aconteceu em 10 de agosto de 2017.Anúncio (inglês) *A fonte usada nas imagens promocionais chama-se "Mixtape Mike" e pode ser baixada aqui. *A fonte usada na logo de Before the Storm chama-se "India" e pode ser baixada aqui. *Foi confirmado pelo gerente de comunidade Toby Palmer que o código RGB do rosa no título de Before the Storm é #e80aca. *Em uma preview do primeiro episódio lançada em agosto por um youtuber alemão (minuto 6:01) o diário da Chloe foi aberto por alguns segundos, antes do lançamento do jogo. *O co-diretor do jogo Chris Floyd afirmou em uma entrevista que eles "tentaram projetá-lo para que as pessoas viessem ao nosso jogo primeiro, nós não demos nenhum spoiler do jogo original e tentamos fazer do nosso uma história independente, para que pudesse facilmente se encaixar com a seguinte". Galeria Capturas de Tela Promocionais Prequeltremchloe.jpg Lis before the storm screen.jpg FirewalkChloe.jpg Lifeisstrangeprequelep1.png Chloequartoprequel.jpg ChloePromoBTS.jpg Chloeejoyceprequel.jpg Chloe&Rachel_Promo.jpg Chloe&David_Promo.png Chloe and Rachel Before the Storm.jpg Batebocachloeprimeiro.jpg 277234-life-is-strange-before-the-storm-screenshot.jpg 277235-life-is-strange-before-the-storm-screenshot.jpg Chloe&Diretor.jpg 277237-life-is-strange-before-the-storm-screenshot.jpg Jogandocomnerdsprequel.jpg Rachel&Chloe_Promo.jpg David&Chloe_Carro.jpg Life-is-strange-bts.png ChloeVsEscrto.jpg ChloeShow.jpg ChloeLixão_Promo.png Chloe&Frank_Cash.jpg Imagens Vazadas Prequeltremchloe.jpg|Chloe na frente de um trem. Chloe&Rachel_Incêndio.png|Chloe e Rachel encarando um incêndio. ChloeRoupas.png|Trocando de roupas: Arte conceitual da Chloe. BlackwellBTS.png|Academia Blackwell (E1_S04A_blackwell_exterior) Rachel&Chloe_Leak.jpg|Rachel e Chloe (E1_S05_017) Leak5.jpg|Rachel encontrando Chloe (E1_S01_007) Serraria.png|Serraria BTSLeak.jpg|Um corvo no mirante Overlook_Leak.jpg|Rachel e Chloe no mirante Imagens Promocionais Chloe-Ripped.png|Imagem promocional no site. Before_The_Storm_logo.png|Logo do jogo. Papel_de_parede.jpg|Papel de parede promocional #1 Papel_de_parede_2.jpg|Papel de parede promocional #2 Papel_de_parede_Chloe.jpg|"Você não tem ideia de como eu sou doida. Continua me irritando pra ver." - Papel de parede promocional da Chloe Papeldeparede_Rachel.jpg|"A vida precisa de um pouco de mistério" - Papel de parede promocional da Rachel BTS_Promocional.jpg|"Você não pode mais ficar com alguém que ama." Artes Conceituais Prequeltremchloe.jpg|Chloe na frente do trem. Serraria.png|Serraria. Chloe&Rachel_Incêndio.png|Chloe e Rachel vendo o incêndio. QuartoChloe.jpg|Quarto da Chloe. ChloeRoupas.png|Arte conceitual da Chloe. Vídeos Trailers Life Is Strange Before the Storm Announcement Trailer - E3 2017 Microsoft Conference Life is Strange Before the Storm - Trailer de Lançamento Gamescom 2017 - LEGENDADO PT-BR Life is Strange Before the Storm - Ep 2 Teaser Life is Strange Before the Storm - Episódio 2 - Trailer - LEGENDADO PT-BR Life is Strange Before the Storm Episódio 3 Teaser Life is Strange Before the Storm - Episódio 3 - Trailer - LEGENDADO PT-BR Life is Strange Before the Storm - Temporada completa trailer (Inglês) Diário dos Desenvolvedores Retorno à Arcadia Bay (inglês) Chloe and Rachel - ESRB (inglês) Despedida — Por trás dos bastidores (Em inglês) Kylie Brown - Como é dublar a Rachel Amber? (inglês) Trilha Sonora Revelação dos compositores do jogo Daughter x Life is Strange ESRB (em inglês) Daughter - "Glass" 'Life is Strange Before the Storm' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "Dreams of William" 'Life is Strange' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "Flaws" 'Life is Strange' (from 'Music from Before the Storm') Daughter - "The Right Way Around" 'Life is Strange' (de 'Music from Before the Storm') Outros Life is Strange Before the Storm - 20 Minutos de Gameplay - E3 2017 - Legendado em PT-BR Life is Strange Before the Storm - Trailer de Gameplay - Chloe & David - LEGENDADO PT-BR Life Is Strange Before the Storm Gameplay Demo - IGN Live E3 2017 Life is Strange Before the Storm - Uma Carta Aberta - PEGI (inglês) Before the Storm Episode 2 Animação de Abertura Links Externos *Site oficial *Wikipédia Deck Nine Games * Site oficial * Facebook * Twitter Referências de:Life Is Strange: Before the Storm en:Life is Strange: Before the Storm es:Life Is Strange: Before the Storm fr:Life Is Strange: Before the Storm pl:Life is Strange: Before the Storm ru:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Prequel Categoria:Before the Storm Categoria:Deck Nine Games